


Postcard from Tech Goddess

by JustJasper



Series: Angst Bingo 2011 [23]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Natural Disasters, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia and Kevin are on their honeymoon when the team hear about an earthquake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard from Tech Goddess

“Morning!” Morgan said cheerfully, waving the postcard in his hand as he entered the conference room. “This is pretty analogue for our Garcia, but I’m glad she’s having-”  
  
Reid and Prentiss were clearly giving him a look that meant he was missing something, and his gaze slid to the screen.  
  
“What’s happened?”  
  
“There’s been an earthquake,” JJ said, pointing at the screen with the remote.  
  
“Earthquake?” he echoed. They didn’t deal in earthquakes, or any natural disasters, they-  
  
“In Indonesia,” Reid added. “Magnitude seven.”  
  
The bottom felt like it had fallen out of Morgan’s stomach; Penelope and Kevin were on their honeymoon in Indonesia.  
  
“Has she called?”  
  
“I tried calling her,” JJ said solemnly, “she’s not answering.”  
  
“Do we know if the place where they are is affected?” he went on, he could feel himself getting quickly frustrated at the lack of information.  
  
“Morgan-” Prentiss started, but the look he shot her stopped her from telling him to keep calm.  
  
“There’s been a tsunami warning,” JJ explained. “The place Garcia and Kevin are at is at risk.”  
  
They didn’t have to wait long; within the hour a Tsunami hit the coast of Indonesia. JJ tried Garcia and Kevin’s numbers every few minutes while they watched the news, Hotch phoned the American embassy for news, and Reid and Prentiss looked up news on the internet. Morgan paced, while Rossi took in everyone’s actions.  
  
He turned the postcard over and over in his hands; the photo of Indonesian dancers blazing brightly on the front, and Garcia's curly handwriting on the reverse.  
  
 _To my choccy hunk,_  
  
Indonesia is totally fab – we’ve been having a wicked time! Kevin is, of course, sunburnt all ready, but that just means wifey gets to rub aloe on his shoulders and take care of him, if you know what I mean.  
  
There was a winking facing drawn next to the sentence, and Morgan couldn’t help smiling as he read it again.  
  
 _It feels weird to have so much time off and not have to do any work, it’s nice but it’s really strange. I miss our conversations, but I’ve promised to forgo all unnecessary technology for two weeks. Good god, I might die. But there is plenty else to do – the pool is great, and we’ve visited some nice local sites. We went scuba diving yesterday and saw some amazing fish, and Kevin got spooked by a little octopus._  
  
She had doodled a little octopus ‘grr!’-ing at a scared looking stick-figure to illustrate her point.  
  
 _Miss you, love you, see you soon!_  
  
Garcia, tech goddess  
  
The postcard ended in some big x-kisses and a few love hearts shaded in with pen.  
  
“It’s not really the size,” Reid was saying, “it’s the epicentre. Indonesia experiences quakes often, it’s the tsunamis that do the most damage and contribute most to the death toll.”  
  
And they could see the damage on the news; confirmation that although the death toll wasn’t as “severe as expected”, the wave had hit several tourist hotspots.  
  
Morgan left the conference room once throughout the day, because he was risking peeing himself if he didn’t. Everyone else was around, and if they weren’t in the conference room watching the news they were making phone calls, doing paperwork and otherwise glued to some kind of media.  
  
Morgan was eating his takeout with as little expression as possible, because although he was hungry it felt frivolous to be eating while they still didn’t know if Garcia and Kevin were okay. It was then that Prentiss and Reid hurried into the conference room, she carrying a laptop and both grinning.  
  
“We found her!” Prentiss beamed, plugging the laptop in so the display showed up on the large screen. “Look!”  
  
It was a small news site with pictures from on the ground in the immediate aftermath; a set of images from an emergency shelter, and there was Garcia. She had a graze on her chin but she looked fine; she had a phone pressed to her ear and looked like she was having a serious conversation. The caption below read:  _‘volunteer helps coordinate emergency supplies for victims of tsunami’_.  
  
“She’s okay,” JJ breathed.  
  
Reid scrolled, and further down the page was a picture of Garcia talking to two local people. The caption explained more:  _‘urgent relief manager speaks with Indonesian and tourist volunteers to coordinate local relief efforts’_. In the next picture Kevin could be seen, sitting on a bench with several small children, folding something in his hands as the children watched with smiles and intrigue. _‘Tourist affected by the tsunami entertains children with paper helicopter’_ , read the caption.  
  
It was amazing how quickly the atmosphere in the room changed from charged urgent worry, relief seeping into them all.  
  
“Guys, she updated her twitter,” Prentiss said, and Reid pulled the page up onto the laptop.  
  
 _‘Me and the hubby are safe, trying to be helpful where can. Send us good thoughts and don’t worry! <3’_  
  
Morgan slumped back in his chair, giving a breathy relieved laugh.


End file.
